memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:United Federation of Planets
Various BTW: I only made those lists as placeholders for longer stories.. Sorry, should've made that clearer. The links could still remain in the longer versions of course. -- Harry 13:45, 10 Dec 2003 (PST) Could someone please change Alpha Centauri to Alpha Centauri Colony here? Thanks. It should also be noted that the list of founding members is conjectural (I guess...) -- Cid Highwind 05:54, 24 Dec 2003 (PST) I made a starfleet general orders page...but i couldnt add it because it was protected... reckon you could ad it under "law"? :) Starfleet General Orders --Ubermonk 08:40, 24 Dec 2003 (PST) Sorry about the protection. I think I accidentally clicked the wrong link some time ago, because I really don't know why else I would have protected it :) -- Harry 06:14, 28 Dec 2003 (PST) Are we certain that the Federation can best be described as an interstellar alliance? It behaves much more like an out-and-out state -- the Federation government declares war, the Federation Starfleet provides security, the Federation Credit is their unit of trade, the Federation Council passes laws, the Federation President gets to declare martial law on Member Planets... it seems very much its own state, not an alliance. -- [User:SciSci] 11/15/04 Could we say it is mainly Humans in Starfleet because most of that species have a ponchant for exploration?Gul Reid 19:27, 15 Jul 2005 (UTC) Federation history? Should we have a Federation history page? Ottens 12:05, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Good question. There's a history section already, which could be moved to a new Federation history page. It's not too long, though, so it might as well stay (with the option to move it later, should it become too lengthy). It is also important to note that there's a difference between the Federation (relatively young political entity) and the various species that have a history page (cultures with at least several hundred years of history). A good compromise might be to create Federation history as a redirect to this article. -- Cid Highwind 12:48, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::As you point out, there are indeed already pages for Human history, Vulcan history, etc. But if we would have a separate Federation history page, we could add much more information there. If we would expand the history section on the Federation page itself, it would made the article very long. Ottens 12:51, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) :::Give it a go, then. :) I'd suggest to copy (not remove) the history section to Federation history first, then expand/restructure it there and finally shorten the section and add a link here if everything else is done. -- Cid Highwind 15:47, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::::Okidoki. Ottens 15:57, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) I'm impressed. That article certainly disserves to exist. Should the information be removed from this article? I think not. It is a nice summary of the article, and you could give the link to the History article at the end of the section for people who want to read more. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 19:36, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) Featured article? Related to the discussion above (could be moved to: Memory Alpha talk:Featured Articles later) - should there be some automatism to "unfeature" an article that has been refactored considerably? If an article is split up into several sub-articles (or otherwise changed in a major way), should the original retain its status as a featured article? Should it automatically lose that status? Or should it be reconsidered on the nominations page? -- Cid Highwind 15:47, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) :I think it should at least be reconsidered. Ottens 15:57, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) I agree. Perhaps we should make a special page for featured articles that ave undergone major edits. People could vote Keep or Remove. Alternatively, it could be posted on unfeature, but that has such a negative sound to it. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 19:36, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) :We do. Memory Alpha:Featured article removal candidates. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:45, Aug 13, 2004 (CEST) Citizenship? Should we have something on citizenship in the Federation? Or would that be completly non-canon?- B-101 13:28, 8 Oct 2004 (CEST) :Well, the question should be asked the other way around: Is there any canon information about citizenship in the Federation? If yes, it should of course be added to the article. If not, it shouldn't. -- Cid Highwind 13:42, 8 Oct 2004 (CEST) I'm going to search on Google to see if there is anything related to citizenship in the Federation, although it may be non-canon. I'll post links to any sites I find here so you guys can investigate them up close.- B-101 18:36, 8 Oct 2004 (CEST) :I looked at some stuff on Google. Most of the sites I found didn't have what I think was canon info on citizenship in the Federation.- B-101 13:28, 12 Oct 2004 (CEST) :In the DS9 episode, 'the sound of her voice', the character Lisa Cusak, desciribed herself as a federation citizen in a distress call. Therefor there must be citizens and the federation must be a state. *Please sign your comments using four ~ symbols at the end of you blurb, and please register as a user, its quick and easy, and we don't ask any information, you don't even need an e-mail adress. Jaz 22:21, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) Total of planets members: 156 According with Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido. This number will increase due to political problems of the Romulans, Breen and Dominion. The borders of the Federation,Klingon,Ferengi,Tholians and Gorn will expand. :non-canon -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:30, 28 May 2005 (UTC) Do we know exacly what is a "member planet"? Obviously this is a polical notion - there are much more than 150 planets in federation space. My first guess is that a member planet is the homeworld of a member spacies. Then only Earth, Andor, Vulcan, Benzar, Betazed and so on are member planets. But perharps some planets with no indigenous species, but massive colonisation can be a member too? Or are colonized planets on a lower rank than homeworlds? do we really know? In fact, i find we know very little about the Federation, while almost every movie and episode (except for ENt of course) mention it. For instance, it is suposed to be a democracy, but I can 't remember any reference to elections. --Rami *Another expectation is a unified government. It seems clear there are more than 150 planets in Federation space, although this would appear to include some of the larger, more populous colonies (ie Alpha Centauri, although come to think of it, I'm not even sure there is canon evidence to support it being a full member. There are also Federation protecterate worlds, such as Evora. They would appear to be under some Federation jurisdiction, recieving protection and probably trade benitfits, but not yet ready for full membership. Jaz 22:27, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) Picard's Photo Album Is the Photo Album from Generations considered canon? It contains an article about the Federation's founding and includes information about President Thomas Vanderbilt and UESPA General Georges Picard. Granted it may have been illegible onscreen, but information from In A Mirror, Darkly has been included. I know some of the information, such as Federation Day being on October 11th instead of May 8th, has been changed by Enterprise.--Tim Thomason 03:22, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) *It holds unless it's stated otherwise on screen. Jaf 00:32, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf ** Apparently Jaf, the information has already been debated on at the Reference Desk and was deemed non-canon. It was not seen on-screen but made by the production people. I still think it's as good as any cut script info that is included (Efrosians, Grazer, Cara Hill, etc.). Here is a copy of the information that I obtained from Titan Fleet Yards.--Tim Thomason 00:15, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) :__'SOLAR NEWS NETWORK HARD COPY EXTRACT'____________'10.11.2161' :'''IT'S FEDERATION DAY!' :'5 sign new UFP constitution''' :SAN FRANCISCO, Earth (SNN)' -- Declaring it a landmark day in the history of each of :their worlds, five envoys today breathed life into the fledgling United Federation of :Planets with the signing of the new organization's Constitution amid much pomp and :circumstance. :"We are truly entering a brave new world of peace, exploration and security with the :establishment of this Federation, declared Earth ambassador Thomas Vanderbilt, :whose remarks were echoed by representatives from Vulcan, Andor, Tellar, and Alpha :Centauri. :"Following the end of your world's war with the unseen Romulan enemy, such a union :as we create here today is the most logical course of action any of our peoples can :take," added Ambassador T'Jen of Vulcan. :UESPA Maj. Gen. Georges E. Picard, an aide to Vanderbilt, noted afterward the irony :of the conference -- which met in exactly the same fashion as the founders of the Earth's :old United Nations, who came together only 215 years earlier in the same city in the :aftermath of the horrors of another costly war. :"What is occurring here today is one sign that some good can come of such a :scourge," Picard noted. :"We defy anyone, even the Romulans, to test our resolve now for collective security," :declared Ambassador Natha Kell of Tellar, while Sarahd of Andor spoke of future :greatness for the infant union and predicted rapid expansion. Ambassador Titus Cleet :signed for the newly independent Centauri system. :Today's events were but the ceremonial endgame for the often-tumultuous :negotiations, which began in earnest after the defeat of hostile forces at Cheron :effectively ended the Romulan War only a little more than a year ago. Even today, :some sources reported a later fracas involving the Tellarite Kell and Sarahd. :Although those taking part today waived off revealing many specific details, the five :after signing immediately convened the first-ever meeting of the UFP Council long :enough to elect Vanderbilt as president, with Sarahd as vice president. :Also, the Council sources unanimously voted to continue meeting in San Francisco, with an all- :new building in the design stages near the historic old Presidio fort and Golden Gate :Bridge. Council sources predicted at least three months would be needed before the :fledgling UFP bureaucracy would be ready for business. :*I would just like to point out that the October 11th date for the founding of the Federation was ''not changed by Star Trek: Enterprise, as the ceremony we witnessed in "These Are the Voyages..." was most likely not the founding of the Federation. This is evidenced by Troi's line to Riker that "this alliance would give birth to the Federation." So it's possible that, while May 8th may have been the day the alliance charter was signed, the Federation Charter wasn't signed until later in the year. --From Andoria with Love 00:29, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) Reason for reversion I reverted the previous edit which speculated the founding of the Federation to fall on August 12th based on the stardate established in "The Outcast". First off, stardates are not something to go by to estimate a previous or even current event due to their incongruity. Secondly, Deanna Troi never stated that Federation Day fell on that day, she only suggested playing Federation Day poker, a game in which 2s and 6s were wild because the Federation was founded in 2161. Never did she say that "today is Federation Day, so let's play Federation Day poker." --Shran 22:35, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) Membership The membership section could use info on the requirements for membership. Planetary unity, warp capability, etc. Jaf 00:32, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf Future of the Federation? In the ENT alternate timeline episodes, it decipted the possible future of the 26th and 31st centuries, where the Federation has became a powerful entity, and the Klingons are integrated in the Federation. In where Star Trek: Nemesis leaves off, the future is out of question. It is possible that: * Given that the similarities between the peace treaty between the Galactic Empire and the New Republic, 19 years after the Battle of Yavin, and the Treaty of Bajor, signed in 2375 between the Federation Alliance and the Dominion personnel, there is still unrest in the outer worlds and colonies of the Federation. The unrest, which spreads everywhere throughout Federation space, threathens to destroy the alliance of the Federation. Six years later, the Yuuzhan Vong, the race of humanoid beings from another galaxy other than the Kelvans and the Nacene, declared war on the Milky Way Galaxy, destroying the inhabitants they find. This would be the most devastating crisis the Federation ever faced in history since the Dominion War, and it may become the most devastating conflict than the Dominion War is known as the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. The Yuuzhan Vong start invading worlds such as: Benzar, Betazed, and Coridan, which are all important Federation member worlds that offer important strategic locations for key planets for the Federation, notably, Alpha Centauri, Earth, Vulcan, Tellar, and Andor. * In 30 years after the Dominion War, the Federation is "likely" to collapse totally, along with their agencies including Starfleet, in what may be the "Age of Private Enterprise". Funds are raised by selling state-owned concerns and tools of the Federation (including Starfleet) to the highest bidders. These funds are spent to shore up the remaining welfare systems, but before they are sold to the private sector. The tools of the Federation, along with Starfleet, are at last in the hands of private individuals - from businessmen to share-holders - ensuring the wider distribution of power than had ever been possible before. The relations between the Federation's former adversaries still remain, however. Without financial support of the interstellar Megacorporations, the opening up of new frontiers of the largest and greatest unknowns of the galaxy are not possible, an enterprise that provided hope and livelihoods of millions of citizens. * 25 years after the Dominion War, the Federation is attacked by an alien race (who have provided the seeds of the Borg Collective and witnessed the Collective's creation). :::I missed something about the end of the 24th century that made the Federation unlikely to survive -- did somebody just make that up? Regardless -- all of this is speculation, and none is based on any episodes or movies i've seen. I think this would be great material for a message board or discussion forum, but unless you raise some points having to do with this article or canon (please click the link) i really don't think it belongs here. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Furthermore, according to Daniels in the ENT episode Azati Prime, the Klingon Empire is integrated into the Federation when the Federation becomes a powerful entity. However, the possible future of the Federation is in an alternate timeline, and therefore, the future of the Federation is: * As explained above, the extragalactic Yuuzhan Vong species declare war on the Alpha and Beta Quadrants of the Galaxy, which are still recovering from the Dominion War. Veridan III, Veridan IV, and key member worlds like Betazed, Benzar, and Coridan are among the worlds attacked. With core worlds such as Vulcan, Tellar, Andor, Alpha Centauri, and Earth rapidly being surrounded and eventually captured and terraformed by the Yuuzhan Vong, the Federation, having moved to Qo'noS, prepares to attack the weary Yuuzhan Vong, but the Yuuzhan Vong technology is far superior to that of the Borg, the Voth, the Krenim, and the Dominion, but not as powerful as Species 8472. At the end of the war with the Yuuzhan Vong, the Federation continued again to improve relations to the adversaries, like the Klingons, Romulans, Cardassians, and to an extent, the Dominion of the Gamma Quadrant. * The Federation and its agencies "likely" to be at the hands of the private individuals - from businessmen to share-holders - to ensure the wider distribution of power that had ever been possible before since the Federation founding in 2161. * 13 to 20 years after the Dominion War, several planetary interests threaten to end the peace forged since the Dominion War, while acts of terrorism being to destablilize the Federation and the force of the Devine Celestial Imperium, which comprises of 47 outer worlds and 4 outer colonies take advantage of this unrest caused by the Dominion War, and attacks from the Tholians and the Borg. * There is a rebel group of the Federation existed. Several outer worlds and colonies have left the Federation to form the Independence movement to take this advantage of the unrest created by the Dominion War, and attacks from the Borg. The war on the Indies ended when they signed a UV Ceti treaty, but continued for another year with the now-impeached Federation president, leading a series of cowardly raids on civilian colonies. : The future of the Federation is explained in various fan-created works. ::Um... yeah, since the Yuuzhan Vong doesn't exist in the Star Trek universe -- only the Star Wars universe -- I think it's safe to say you're just a fanboy trying to lay speculation on us. Just to let you know, talk pages are not for fanboy speculation; they are to discuss the contents of the article in question. Nothing more, nothing less. If you cannot accept that, then please go elsewhere, thank you. --From Andoria with Love 06:47, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) And there is one possibility: The UFP is eventually re-organized into a Galactic Federation of Planets, or GFP for short, following an extended alliance with the Cardassians and the later extent, the Dominion. ::What part of "go elsewhere" did you not understand, my friend? ;) --From Andoria with Love 04:39, 19 January 2006 (UTC) ::Was this written by a 12 year-old? Is it against the rules for anyone but the author to delete it?--DNJimerson 21:54, 24 January 2006 (UTC) Good summary. It's interesting to note in a possible future that the Klingon Empire will be absorbed by the Federation. It you read the early TNG writer's bible and pay attention to references in the Roddenberry years of TNG, it's implied that the Klingons had already been defeated/absorbed/pacificed at that time. ie Q from Hide and Q (IIRC): "Your people conquered the Klingons." Riker does not dispute him. Thankfully, this angle was not followed up and many of the best episodes in TNG & DS9 explored the Klingon Empire.--GreatBear 23:28, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) :True enough. There's no other explanation for the Klingon ship in "Heart of Glory" having the Federation seal on its bridge.--DNJimerson 18:06, 22 January 2006 (UTC) --